


Gotham's Symphony

by ElijahGreenwood



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Music, handpan, my first ever fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElijahGreenwood/pseuds/ElijahGreenwood
Summary: Jack felt the need to visit the park during the daytime. It was not a bad decision.





	Gotham's Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> A good suggestion is to listen to this ambient handpan music while reading this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QMxlJi9kEFE

Jack inhaled deeply the air of the park when he finally marched through the gates. He always went there at night or in the evening, but today, a free day from the butcher shop, something told him to visit the park during the daytime. He wasn't displeased with his choice. Birds were chirping happily at each other, and you could also see them fly around near the top of the trees' branches.

As he approached the well-known bench near the lake, a melodic sound filled his ears, making him stumble a little, as he was trying to decipher the direction the music was coming from making him distract from the path under his shoes.

 He scanned his surroundings, scrunching his eyes as the sunlight bothered him a little, and there he saw him, sitting on the ground under a tree not too far, right at the edge of the lake.

Bruce Wayne: the guy he met at the bench not too long ago and shared his amnesia condition with.

 He had in his lap a weird round metallic instrument with circular indents on it. Bruce's hands swiftly moved from one indent to another, creating a beautifully soft and echoey harmony that right now seemed to resound through the whole park.

 How did he not hear this when he first laid eyes to the green plot of land that rejuvenated the whole city just by being there?

 His legs moved alone, approaching the man playing and stopped a few meters from him. He just stood there, listening and staring down at the bearded man. Bruce looked up, never stopping the music but slowing it down, he smiled calmly and nodded at Jack, motioning with his head to sit down next to him. Jack did, not caring if that day he will go home with green pants instead of his immaculate white pair.

 

They sat there, Bruce playing, smiling and Jack with his eyes closed, almost meditating. They didn't speak to each other at all, both of them didn't want to disrupt the music.

 

The birds almost played a part in the melody.

 

The noise from the people in the park also played a part in it.

 

Everything was in perfect tune, even the cars and the noisy shouts from the city itself.

 

It felt like all of Gotham was one big orchestra, and Bruce was the conductor.

 

Jack smiled as he understood, he wanted to dance to Gotham's music.

 

A giggle escaped his mouth as he understood he wanted to dance to Gotham's symphony with Bruce.


End file.
